Dragon Guys
Kapitel 1 Alles ist stockdunkel. Eine kleine Flamme leuchtet weiß-bläulich. Erst jetzt fällt es dem jungen Humpelnden Grunzer auf - Sie ist keine normale Flamme. Sie zuckt. Langsam erkennt er, dass es kleine Blitze sind. Der Grunzer nähert sich. Er öffnet sein Maul und lässt eine milde Flamme glühen. Der Raum erhellt sich und die Sicht wird besser. Wie ein Vorhang zieht sich der Schatten zur Seite und ein Skrill kommt zum Vorschein! Tatsächlich! Es waren die Blitze des Skrills gewesen, die den Grunzer so verwirrten! Nun erkennt auch der Skrill den Humpelnden Grunzer. Der Skrill faucht und flätscht die Zähne. Geduckt nähert sich ihm der Grunzer. ,,Du bist kein Schoßtier, oder?", fragt der Skrill drohend. Der Humpelnde Grunzer fragt verwundert: ,,Schoßtier? Was meinst du damit?" Der Skrill sieht zu Boden und murmelt bedrückt ,,Du wurdest auch in dieser Drachenfalle eingesperrt, nicht wahr?" ,,Drachenfalle? Also hier sind wir drinn! Alles, woran ich mich errinnern kann ist, dass plötzlich ein Netz auf mich zu flog. Danach fand ich mich hier wieder." Der Skrill fragt erneut: ,,Also; Schoßtier, oder nicht? Bist du einer dieser Typen, die Menschen 'Freund' nennen können?" ,,Aber nein! Ich habe aber von ihnen gehört! Sie sollen ihre Reiter wie ihre Familie beschützen!" ,,Bescheuert...", knurrt der Skrill. ,,Hmmm... hast du eine Idee, wie wir hier wieder raus kommen?", fragt der Grunzer nach einer Weile. ,,Ich weiß was!", sagt der Skrill stolz und lässt ein Gewitter aufziehen. Blitze schlagen auf die Drachenfalle herab, doch sie bleibt verschlossen.. ,,Los! Speih Feuer! zusammen schaffen wir's!", sagt der Skrill aufmunternd. Sie versuchen es jetzt zusammen. Blitze schlagen von außen auf die Falle herab und der Grunzer spuckt soviel Feuer, wie er sich selbst zutraut und ein riesiges Loch schmilzt in die eiserne Drachenfalle. Sofort kommen Wikinger angelaufen. Es sind Berserker! Beide Drachen steigen in die Luft. Als der Skrill aus der Höhe herab die Menschen sieht, kriegt er einen Schreck: ,,Menschen?! Oh nein, weg hier!" Beide fliegen in Högstgeschwindigkeit in einen riesigen Wald. Als sie auf einem Baum landen fragt der Humpelnde Grunzer: ,,Wie ist eigentlich dein Name?" ,,Scharfzahn. Und deiner lautet?", sagt der Skrill ruhig und wirft dem Humpelnden Grunzer einen gelangweilten Seitenblick zu. ,,Gruff. Ich wurde nach einem berühmten Humpelnden Grunzer benannt. Er gehorchte einem, Naja, Menschen." Ungläubig sieht Scharfzahn Gruff an. ,,Echt jetzt? Ich dachte, du wärst genau wie ich gegen Menschen!", faucht Scharfzahn Gruff unfreundlich an. ,,Lass und das vergessen, okay? Er war mein Onkel. Und anfangs hast du so auf 'cool' gemacht, doch als du Menschen gesehen hast, hattest du solche Angst! Noch mehr als ich, stimmt's?" Scharfzahn dreht sich beschämt um: ,,Ja. Ich habe nunmal Angst vor Menschen. Ich werde nämlich ohne Pause gejagt. Bin der wertvollste Drache in der Gegend." ,,Schon gut! Jeder hat vor irgendwas Angst!", sagt Gruff aufmunternd und lächelt. Gegen Abend suchen sich beide eine Höhle zum Übernachten. Sie haben beschlossen, von nun an ein Team zu bilden!thumb Kapitel 2 Es ist neblig an diesem Morgen und Gruff ist schon wach. Er streckt sich und gähnt, wobei er eine kleine Flamme entzündet. Scharfzahn ist auch schon wach. Die beiden setzen sich an ein kleines Gebüsch und Gruff zündet es an. Jetzt wird es endlich wärmer, sodass Scharfzahn und Gruff nicht mehr friehren müssen. ,,Guten Morgen!", gähnt Gruff. Der Skrill sieht ihn mit müden Augen an ,,Morgen.", grummelt er. ,,Lass uns doch heute Fische fangen gehen!", sagt Gruff, ,,Ich habe großen Hunger. Unser kleiner Fischvorrat, den wir gestern noch schnell angelegt haben, ist schon leer." ,,Echt?!", Scharfzahn wird plötzlich hellhörig, ,,Ich bringe diese gefräßigen Schrecklichen Schrecken um!" ,,Die paar Fischchen waren doch voll in Ordnung.", antwortet Gruff. ,,Pfff...", grummelt Scharfzahn schon leicht gereitzt. Dann entspannt er sich wieder ,,Wir müssen bald weiterfliegen, sonst erwischen uns die Jäger.", meint Scharfzahn. ,,Aber ich mag diesen Ort doch so gern`!", schnieft Gruff. ,,Lass uns heute Abend losfliegen und davor stärken wir uns nochmal mit Fisch.", plant Scharfzahn. ,,Aber wir müssen diesen Ort noch umbedingt erkunden! Vielleicht finden wir ja noch neue Freunde, die uns auf unserer Reise begleiten wollen!" ,,Reise??", wirft Scharfzahn ein, ,,Hör zu, Gruff! Wir sind keine Organisation, klar? Wir kümmern uns nur um uns!" ,,Aber... Komm schon, Scharfzahn! Lass uns denen helfen, denen sonst niemand hilft! Lass uns was bewirken!" ,,Das ist `ne total blöde Idee.", murmelt Scharfzahn. ,,Komm schon. KOMM SCHON! Bitte! BITTE!", nervt ihn Gruff und wird dabei immer lauter. ,,Ist ja gut! Sei still! Du weißt, dass meine Stimmung immer im Keller ist, wenn ich müde bin!", knurrt er und sieht Gruff sehr böse an. ,,Ja! Na gut, dann leg dich noch`n bisschen hin.", sagt er glücklich und winkt grinsend ab. Kapitel 3 Von weitem kann man schon das Rauschen des Wasserfalls hören und das Schimmern des kristallklaren Wassers sehen. Der See liegt in der Nähe eines großen Menschenlagers, doch das ist Gruff jetzt eigentlich egal. Er schleift Scharfzahn quasi hinter sich her. ,,Man, ist es warm hier...", knurrt dieser und schaut gelangweilt zu Boden. Sie fliegen jetzt schon lange über den Wald und suchen den See, der im Moment die einzige Fischquelle ist, da die anderen Flüsse und Seen bereits alle von anderen Drachengruppen leergefischt worden sind. ,,Glaubst du, dass an dem See viele Menschen sind?", fragt Scharfzahn und Gruff kann die Nervosität in diesem Satz heraushören. Als sie bei dem See ankommen sehen sie, dass dort schon eine Drachenfalmilie, die aus Gronckeln besteht, ihren Fang betrachten. Sofort fliegt Scharfzahn auf auf die Gronckel zu, doch Gruff kann ihn gerade noch aufhalten. ,,Man Junge, lass' die doch in Ruhe! Die haben bestimmt genauso viel Hunger, wie wir! Vielleicht geben sie uns etwas von ihrem Fang, oder lassen uns auch hier fischen. Du kennst doch die Regel; Wer zuerst da war hat den Vortritt." ,,Aber die Menschen könnten bald auch hier herkommen, wenn ihre Vorräte leer werden! Wir haben keine Zeit um auf gefräßige Gronckel zu warten, die uns sowieso alles vor der Schnauze wegfressen.", behauptet Scharfzahn. ,,Aber wir wollten doch Drachen in Not bei Seite stehen. Also fressen wir ihnen am besten auch nichts weg!", argumentiert Gruff. ,,Dann lass uns weiterziehen.", sagt Scharfzahn. ,,Nein, Nein! Erst erforschen wir!", bittet Gruff. Scharfzahn entgegnet: ,,Wir müssen weiter! Du hast doch genauso viel Hunger, wie ich! Von mir aus kommen wir irgendwann später wieder, aber jetzt will ich von hier weg! Ich bin die Gegend hier leid!" Kapitel 4 Orientierungslos flattern Gruff und Scharfzahn durch den Morgennebel, der sich über der kühlen See um die herausragenden Felsen schlängelt. Seit gestern haben sie schon nichts mehr gegessen. ,,Hey, Scharfzahn...?", hört man Gruff leise sagen, ,,Was ist eigentlich unser nächstes Ziel...? Es gibt dort doch sicher Fisch, oder Hühnchen, oder Schafe-" ,,Das einzige 'Ziel', das wir haben, ist Futter! Sonst verreck' ich auf der Stelle...", murrt Scharfzahn und streift tollpatschig einen Felsen. ,,Als Skrill hast du doch sicher eine spezielle Methode Fisch zu fangen, oder? Setz sie ein. Meine funktioniert hier nicht.", stellt Gruff fest. Scharfzahn bremst urplötzlich ab und der mit Nebel verschleierte Himmel verdunkelt sich zu einem dunklen Grau. ,,Stimmt ja... Sei bloß froh, dass du mich dabei hast, Gruff!", der Klang von Scharfzahns Stimme klingt nun viel stolzer und ein Blitz schlägt in seinem Rücken ein. Kleine Funken fliegen und spitze Lichter zucken an seinem Körper entlang. Er schüttelt sich und spuckt einen Strahl aus Blitzen in das Wasser. Nach einigen Sekunden schaut Gruff verwundert zu Scharfzahn herüber, doch dann treiben einige tote Fische an der Wasseroberfläche. Sofort packt Gruff nach einem und frisst ihn: ,,...Der ist ja frisch! Deine Stromstöße können DAS?!" ,,Natürlich können sie das!" Scharfzahn packt alle Fische und landet auf einem Felsen. Die Fische legt er neben sich. ,,Wo bleibst du, Gruff?" Dieser kommt sofort hinter her und landet neben ihm. ,,Ich bin am Verhungern!" Kapitel 5 Scharfzahn wacht langsam auf und liegt auf einem Felsen, der aus dem Meer ragt. Er muss wohl eingeschlafen sein und schaut sich um. Neben ihm liegt Gruff, der immernoch schläft und mit Fischgräten eingedeckt ist. Bei ihm liegt ein Fisch, den sie übrig gelassen haben. Scharfzahn streckt sich und genießt den Augenblick, bis ein warmer Sonnenstrahl in seine Richtung leuchtet und er seine Augen für einen Moment zukneift. Der Nebel hat sich inzwischen verzogen und das Meerwasser glitzert tiefblau. Er schaut den Felsen herunter und beobachtet die gleichmäßigen Wellen. Plötzlich durchschneidet eine große türkisfarbene Flosse die Wasseroberfläche. Scharfzahn zuckt zusammen und geht einen Schritt zurück. ,,G-Gruff! Wach schnell auf!" , stottert er mit zittriger Stimme. Gruff richtet sich langsam auf ,,Was ist los?" ,,Da ist ein riesiger Drache im Wasser! Was meinst du? Glutkessel, Schrecken der Meere...?" ,,Hmm...", überlegt Gruff, ,,Keiner von denen hat so eine Rückenflosse. Ich tippe auf einen Schockrachen, aber ich weiß nicht..." ,,Was jetzt? Du willst doch jetzt nicht zu ihm herunter, oder?!", Scharfzahn klingt ängstlich. Gruff antwortet: ,,Und ob!" Er fliegt zu dem Meeresdrachen herunter und beobachtet ihn, wie er seine Kreise zieht. ,,Sei vorsichtig!", ruft Scharfzahn. ,,Ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn du auch herkommen würdest. Schließlich bist du gegen seine Blitze immun." ,,Aber ich kann nicht mit Wasser!" Gruff muss darauf seufzen, aber er konzentriert sich wieder auf den Wasserdrachen. Dieser nähert sich langsam und taucht plötzlich ab. Gruff ist nun unsicherer, kurz über der Wasseroberfläche. Der Schockrachen taucht genau unter ihm und hat ihn im Auge. Als er in Gruffs Richtung dreht und blitzschnell aus dem Wasser springt, um ihm einen heftigen Stromstoß zu verpassen, schreckt Scharfzahn auf. Der Schockrachen hat Gruff gepackt und versucht ihn ins Wasser zu ziehen, doch dieser wehrt sich heftig. Scharfzahn stürzt herunter und zieht ihn aus den Klauen des Schockrachens. Er setzt Gruff auf dem Felsen ab und stürzt zurück zum Schockrachen, den er kurz vorm eintauchen kräftig in den Flügel beißt und aus dem Wasser zieht. ,,Was hast du für ein Problem?! Such dir jemanden in deiner Größe, du Seeschlange!", faucht Scharfzahn und rangelt mit ihm in der Luft. ,,Lass mich los!", murmelt der Schockrachen hilflos. ,,Warum hast du das mit meinen Kumpel gemacht?!" ,,Er flog da so komisch, ich dachte, ich mache zur Sicherheit was.", behauptet der Schockrachen. Scharfzahn setzt sich mit ihm auf einen anderen Felsen als Gruffs, dieser kommt allerdings angeflattert. ,,Was sollte das?", fragt er außer Atem und wechselt seine die Farbe zu rot. ,,Einfach so!", behauptet Scharfzahn. ,,Tut mir leid! Bitte lasst mich jetzt gehen.", sagt der Schockrachen mit ängstlicher Stimme, ,,Ich sag auch die Wahrheit! Ich komme gerade erst aus einer Gegend, wo es keinen Fisch mehr gibt. Ich bin eben angekommen und fange seitdem alles, was ich kriegen kann." ,,Du wolltest Gruff fressen?!", fragt Scharfzahn erschrocken. ,,Das tut mir leid für dich", sagt Gruff mitfühlend und ändert die Farbe zu lila, ,,Aber wenn du andere Drachen versuchst zu fressen, geht das zu weit." Der Schockrachen nickt. Gruff stellt sich vor: ,,Ich bin Gruff! Das ist mein Kumpel Scharfzahn und wie heißt du?" ,,Ich bin Nocturn. Tut mir wirklich leid, auch wegen dir, Scharfzahn." ,,Schon gut. Scheinst ja doch ganz nett zu sein!", sagt Scharfzahn heiterer und reicht ihm den Fisch, der noch vom Morgen übrig geblieben war. Kapitel 6 ,,Also ist der Fisch in deiner Heimat knapp? Merkwürdig, die westlichen Gewässer sind schon fast leer, wir kommen gerade auch aus Richtung Westen, wir waren ursprünglich auch hier, um zu fischen...", überlegt Gruff, der mit Scharfzahn und Nocturn um ein kleines Feuer sitzt. Der Tag neigt sich dem Abend zu und das helle Blau des Himmels vermischt sich mit dem Rot-Orange des Sonnenuntergangs. ,,Ja, da die Brutinsel im Westen liegt, fischt dort der Nachwuchs die Meere und Seen leer. Die Jungtiere reisen, bis zu einem bestimmten Alter, gemeinsam mit den Eltern zu Futterstellen und dementsprechend wird einiges weg gefressen.", erklärt Nocturn. ,,Deshalb also die Gronckelfamilie, die Gruff und ich am See gesehen haben!", fällt Scharfzahn auf. ,,Ich finde das mit der Brutinsel ziemlich komisch, das machen ja nur Nadder, Gronckel, Zipper und Alpträume. Ich kenne das bei allen anderen Drachen nur, dass sich die Eltern allein um ein bis zwei Junge kümmern.", sagt Gruff. Nocturn erklärt: ,,Das liegt daran, dass diese Drachenarten mehrere Junge zur Welt bringen. Dadurch brauchen die den Schutz der Gruppe." ,,Du kennst dich ja aus!", staunt Gruff. ,,Nicht schlecht für 'ne Seeschlange!", fügt Scharfzahn diesem hinzu. ,,Naja, als Drache des großen, weiten Ozeans kommt man halt viel rum, da schnappt man so einiges auf.", antwortet Nocturn und kratzt sich verlegen am Nacken. ,,Was wirst du nun tun, Nocturn?", fragt Gruff. ,,Was meinst du?" ,,Was du jetzt vorhast. Wirst du hier bleiben oder willst du mit uns kommen?" ,,Das ginge?!", fragt Nocturn erstaunt. ,,Klar, geht das!", sagt Scharfzahn und Grinst. ,,Das wäre toll! Ich habe sonst weder Freunde, noch Familie, sie verhungerten alle in meiner Heimat. Wenn ich mit euch kommen würde, wäre ich nicht mehr alleine!" ,,Ist das ein Ja?", fragen Gruff und Scharfzahn gleichzeitig. ,,Natürlich!", ruft Nocturn und lacht glücklich. Kapitel 7 ,,Ich finde, wir sind schon viel zu lange hier.", sagt Scharfzahn. ,,Du hast Recht. Am besten bleiben wir immer in Bewegung, damit es die Menschen schwerer haben, uns zu fangen.", stimmt Gruff zu. Nocturn fügt hinzu: ,,Wir sind schließlich alle sehr seltene Drachen. Aber es wäre nicht falsch, einen Unterschlupf zu haben. Vielleicht auf einer Bergspitze oder ähnlich abgelegen." ,,Darüber sprechen wir später.", sagt Scharfzahn und fliegt vor. Gruff und Nocturn folgen ihm. Sie fliegen durch den großen Wald, der mit hohen Nadelbäumen gefüllt ist. Einige Wechselflügler-Eier schmücken die Baumkronen und neben den dreißig Meter hohen Bäumen kommt man sich winzig vor. Mit kleineren Manövern weicht Scharfzahn den Ästen aus und die anderen machen es ihm nach. Ein Wechselflügler schläft auf einem Ast und sie kurven geräuschlos um einige Bäume herum. Große Wurzeln ragen aus der Erde und Bilden Tunnel. Scharfzahn leitet die anderen durch einen Schmaleren. Damit sie ihm folgen können, lässt er einige kleine Blitze um seinen Körper herum glitzern. Als sie am Ende des Tunnels ankommen, blendet sie das Licht leicht und sie kneifen ihre Augen für einen Moment zu. Sie öffnen ihre Augen wieder und werden von einem großen Feld Drachenminze überrascht. Den Wald haben sie hinter sich gelassen und landen auf dem weichen Gras. Scharfzahn meldet sich wieder zu Wort: ,,Wow! Okay, hier können wir eine Weile bleiben. Die Wechselflügler sollten die Menschen abschrecken." ,,Das ist toll! Ich will hier nie wieder weg!", sagt Gruff froh. Als er sich zu Nocturn umdreht, welzt sich dieser bereits in Drachenminze. Kapitel 8 ,,Es ist so weich!", sagt Nocturn, während er schnurrend im Gras liegt. ,,Als Meeresdrache kanntest du Drachenminze sicher noch nicht, oder?", sagt Scharfzahn und legt sich ebenfalls in die Minze, ,,Aber musst du nicht zurück ins Wasser? Trocknest du nicht irgendwie aus, oder so?" ,,Ist zeitlich begrenzt, im Gegensatz zu Glutkesseln halte ich es aber wesentlich länger an Land aus. Allerdings hast du da schon Recht, bald sollte ich wieder zurück ins Wasser.", überlegt Nocturn laut. Er schaut mit großen Augen in den klaren, mit Wolken geschmückten Himmel. Dann dreht er sich auf den Bauch und versinkt im frischen Gras. Gruff guckt ihn mit einem leicht besorgten Blick an und lässt sich danach in die Drachenminze fallen. Dabei murmelt er: ,,Du bist einer von uns, Nocturn. Glaub ja nicht, dass wir dich einfach zurück in das einsame, dunkle Meer schicken, mein Freund...", dann schaut er ihm genau in die Augen. Scharfzahn beobachtet sie interessiert und fügt hinzu: ,,Wir wollen aber keine Fesseln sein, Gruff. Nocturn weiß schon, was er tun muss." ,,Schon okay, ich muss ja dann nur zwei mal am Tag ins Wasser. Das ist doch nichts schlimmes, oder? Wir sind ein Team!", er versucht die Stimmung mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zu heben. Kurze Zeit herrscht Stille. ,,Richtig.", antwortet Gruff und tut es ihm gleich. Scharfzahn scheint nicht zu reagieren, da er vollkommen in Gedanken versunken ist. Dann springt er auf und hat eine Idee: ,,Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir hier in der Nähe einfach unseren Unterschlupf einrichten? Nahe am Meer, versteht sich... und weit weg von Menschen." ,,Toller Einfall! Hoffentlich finden wir so einen Ort.", antwortet Gruff. Nocturn fügt hinzu: ,,Ich kenne da genau den Richtigen! Ich zeige ihn euch später, aber erst möchte ich die Drachenminze noch etwas genießen." Die anderen stimmen nickend zu und schlafen einer nach dem anderen auf dem weichen Bett aus Minze ein. Fortsetzung folgt! ... Kategorie:Geschichten